Painted Hearts
by PostSecret Prompt Contest
Summary: A PostSecret Prompt Contest Entry: I re-paint my room every time I feel like my life is about to change.


**Title: Painted Hearts**

**Rated: M**

**_PostSecret Prompt: _**I re-paint my room every time I feel like my life is about to change. http:/bit(.)ly/i5WHjI

**Summary: **Pablo Picasso said that painting is just another way of keeping a diary. I just happen to keep mine on my bedroom wall...

•_PostSecret concept created by Frank Warren. ____Recognizable characters and story elements are the property of Stephenie Meyer•_

* * *

Blue

I stared down the rows and rows of colors displayed in front of me like a rainbow. I needed something….something different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it yet. I picked up a shade of purple and shook my head before sliding it back into the slot.

"Can I help you with something miss?" A voice asked from beside me.

"No thank you I'm just looking." I glanced to my side and saw a tall man standing in his bright orange vest. He must work here. I tried to hide my smile as I took in his toned arms, probably a consequence of working in a home improvement store. My eyes traveled up his paint splattered arms to his face. The faint shadow of stubble from a barely there beard spread across his jaw. His bronze hair was tousled in every direction, the epitome of bed head.

I managed a real smile by the time I met his eyes.

"Are you new?" I asked.

"What?"

"I don't think I've seen you around here before…" I fingered through some more colors. I picked out a few different ones and held them up beside one another.

"I just transferred from another store last month." He leaned against the display and crossed his arms. "Do you come here often?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What are you painting?" He asked. A sly smirk spread across his face as he leaned closer.

"My bedroom. I want something…fresh. New."

"What about green? Like grass or something." He pulled out a few different shades and held them up. I couldn't help but notice 'Emerald' matched his eyes perfectly.

When I didn't answer, he threw them down and skimmed through the rest of the rack. "How about blue?" He held up this beautiful shade of blue that reminded me of water.

"Ocean breeze." I took it from him and examined it closer. I could almost feel the salty breeze washing over my body. "This is it."

"Good. I can mix that up for you."

"Thanks."

I followed him up to the counter and instantly spotted Eleazer, the usual paint guy.

"Bella," Eleazer smiled. "You're a little earlier than usual."

I shrugged. "It was needed."

"Something good I hope?" He peeked up from the paperwork he was working on.

"I got a new job."

"Congratulations." He glanced over at the guy who was helping me. "I hope Edward here took good care of you."

"He did." I pulled myself up onto the counter as Edward started mixing the colors for my paint. The customers passing by looked at me strange, but I didn't care. I popped my gum and started swinging my legs as I waited.

"So, Bella…" Edward started. "Do you need help finding brushes or anything else?"

"No, I have plenty of those." I laughed a little under my breath.

"Any tape?"

"Nope."

"Paint pans?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as he grabbed a hammer and pounded the top of my can down.

"Sorry." He bit down on his lip and smirked at me as he handed me my can. "Just wanted to help. It's my job. Have a good day, Bella."

I grabbed the can and lingered at the counter a few moments as he turned away. "Hey Edward?"

"Yeah." He turned around and started drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What time do you get off work?"

"In about an hour. Why?" He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He cleared his throat and diverted his eyes to the ground.

"You said you wanted to help." I held up the paint can and smiled. I grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pen from my purse. "Here's my address. I'll see you in an hour."

He hesitantly took the paper and slipped it in the pocket of his vest. "Okay…" He glanced nervously at Eleazer like we'd been caught making out behind the bleachers. "I'll see you in an hour."

Eleazer looked up again from his paperwork and glanced between Edward and I with an annoying grin on his face. "Have a nice evening Bella," he said suggestively.

"Bye." I rolled my eyes and walked away hoping I wouldn't crash into the kitchen cabinet display like I did last time I was here.

On the way home I picked up some beer and figured we could order a pizza for dinner. The man was helping me paint, the least I could is feed him. I couldn't believe that I actually flat out asked him to help me, but Rosalie is the one that usually does and she's been tied up with her new boyfriend for the last couple of weeks. I needed someone who could navigate a ladder because there was no way I was even attempting that. I guess it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous.

An hour and fifteen minutes later the buzzer on my intercom rang. I took a deep breath and tugged at my paint shirt. It was an old concert t-shirt from Blind Melon that I used every time I redid my room. It was completely covered in an array of colors.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella…it's uh…it's Edward from Home Depot."

I laughed as the blush crept onto my face and pressed the button for the door. "Come on up."

There was a knock on my door a minute later. I peeped through the view and smiled. He looked good. Quite a far cry from his work uniform. Just a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. I swear all he did was take off that hideous orange vest, but he looked like he was about to walk the damn runway though.

I admit I was a little nervous. I had exactly one boyfriend since I moved here and he was a complete idiot. It didn't end well and I'd been really hesitant to start anything else. Plus most guys though my little quirk was weird.

I whipped the door open and found him shifting back and forth with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi." He nodded and flashed me a smile.

"Come in. I just ordered a pizza for dinner and picked up some beer on the way home. I hope that's okay."

"That's great. You didn't have to do all that."

"Well, you're the one helping me so I figured I could pay you in calories."

He took a few steps inside and looked around. "Nice place."

"Thanks." I followed his eyes around the room. I guess you could say my taste was a little eclectic mixed with a little frantic. I had a lot of books and artwork strewn around the entire place and a collection of mismatched furniture that never stayed in one place for too long.

"So…"

"Oh! Bedroom's in here." I led him down the short hallway to my bedroom. I hadn't had time to move all the furniture away from the walls yet, but I figured with two of us that shouldn't be a problem. I had all my painting supplies in one corner and his eyes widened as he took in the heap.

"Do you do this a lot?" He asked.

"Kind of."

He nodded and started moving my desk away from my wall. "What's the story with that?"

"I don't know." I picked up my bedside table and set it lightly on my bed. "I just get these feelings and need a change."

"You got a new job and now you need a new room?"

"I guess so."

"So your bedroom is kind of like a big ass mood ring?" He asked.

"Yes."

We finished moving all the furniture to the center of the room just before the pizza got there. Edward refused to let me pay even though I told him it was compensation for his help. He slipped the pizza guy a large tip and quickly closed the door. I grabbed a few beers from the refrigerator and sat down at the bar.

"Do you go to the university?" He asked as he took a sip from his bottle.

"Oh. No. I mean, I did." I shook my head. "I kept changing my major and my dad got pissed so I just dropped out."

"You're quite the little indecisive chameleon, aren't you?"

"I just hate being stuck."

He nodded and went back to his pizza.

"Are you going to school?" I asked.

"Yeah. The job is just part time."

"What are you studying?"

"Music."

"Really?" I cocked my eyebrow. "I didn't expect that. Do you play?"

"A little piano and a little guitar."

"You'll have to play for me sometime. You have to be halfway decent if you're majoring in it," I teased.

We kept painting in silence, drinking through our pack of beer and becoming more and more sloppy with each passing moment. I found myself unconsciously hovering near him, wanting to be close. Every now and then we'd sneak glances at each other and smile before turning shyly back to our work. I jumped as my arm brushed against his.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay."

I felt his eyes on me and couldn't help the blush that spread through my entire body. He was watching me.

"What?" I smirked and bit down on my lip.

"Nothing," he said softly. "Bella…" I shivered as he brushed my hair over my shoulder. He took another step towards me until his body was pressed against mine. I swallowed hard and finally turned towards him.

I heard my paintbrush drop to the floor with a muted thud as he slowly inched towards me. He was going to kiss me. And I wanted him to kiss me.

He smiled and glanced down at my lips as his tongue slipped out to wet his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and took one more step to seal the deal…right into the paint pan.

"Shit," he said, jumping back.

I looked down and saw the blue paint splattered all over my legs and carpet.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm such a…..fuck!" He bent down and started frantically trying to pool the paint in one spot and scoop it back into the pan.

"Edward…"

"I'll pay to get your carpet cleaned…and shit….your pants. I'm so sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Edward…" I said again. I leaned down and reached for the hem of my rug. I pulled it back, revealing a large purple stain in my carpet. I stood up and hip-checked my little bed aside, exposing a dark gray circle underneath. I crossed my arms and plopped down on my bed as I tried to hold in my laughter. He had no idea how many times I'd done what he just did. Thankfully, I was able to get the yellow footprints out from last time.

"What the hell happened?" He sat back as his eyes danced between the stains.

"I have a walking problem," I choked out.

A small smile started to form on his face. It spread to a large grin and pretty soon he was laughing along with me. I doubled over in hysterics and dropped to the floor beside him.

Once we finally stopped laughing about our misfortune, we finish painting the room. The conversation just flowed with him unlike anyone else I'd ever met. Even with Rose it took me awhile to really warm up to her. It was almost like Edward and I had known each other for years. I kept waiting for him to try and kiss me again, but he never did. I won't lie I was a little disappointed. But, I had a feeling about this one. And this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Red

"Bella, you have to tell him…" Rose leaned forward and grabbed her order from the cook. I shook my head and threw my order slip up on the rack.

"I can't." I popped my gum and glanced over at the group of guys who just sat down in my section. I get off of work in a half hour and Edward was picking me up to go get some new paint. I had a feeling. Red. Love. I was in love with Edward.

After that first night, we became best friends; almost more than best friends. We were practically a married couple without the kissing or sex, which I can't say I was too happy about. He never tried anything after the failed first attempt. I didn't understand why. I always caught him looking at me and smiling for no reason. He even held my hand every now and then, but nothing more. He must have realized he dodged a bullet that first night we painted my room together and was content just being friends. That paint pan saved him.

"Bella…" Rose narrowed her eyes at me. "It took you three months to admit it to me, but you've been in love with that man since the first minute you laid eyes on him. How can you not tell him?"

"Because I know he doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to lose him." I started towards the group of guys and plastered a smile on my face. "How are you guys doing tonight?"

"Better now that you're here to….serve us." One of them snickered and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my slips and a pen.

"What can I get you?"

"Three cheeseburger baskets, three cokes…..and your phone number…" He coughed and handed me the menus as his little minions started laughing. I was used to dealing with behavior like this every now and then. It was a mild annoyance, but I usually never took it too seriously. I knew he was going to talk about me when I left and I knew he was going to watch my ass when I walked away.

"Coming right up." I turned and started back towards the kitchen.

"I wish." They all started laughing again and I cursed under my breath.

I slapped their order up and started doing their drinks. I placed them all onto a tray and carried them over, placing them in front of them with a smile.

"Your food should be out shortly."

"Thank you….Bella." The man who spoke before glanced at my nametag and lingered a little too long on my boobs.

"You're welcome." I headed back to the counter and leaned on it a little, tapping my foot up and down as I waited for their food so they could eat and get the hell out of here. I could feel his eyes on me and it made me feel nauseous.

I jumped as a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head slightly and relaxed when I saw who it was.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"Pissing that guy off," Edward murmured. He reached down and grazed his lips across my neck. I shivered in response, but hoped that he didn't notice my reaction. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat."

"My hero." I faked a thick Southern accent and laughed. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. He glanced over at the creep and narrowed his eyes at him. I felt him pull me closer, almost in a possessive way, and I whimpered under my breath. I loved when he did stuff like this. I hated when he did stuff like this. I knew that one of these days I'd let it show too much, how much I loved him. It would just mess everything up.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked, loosening his grip a little bit.

"Yeah. I just have to take them their food." I turned my head towards the kitchen and sighed when I saw the three baskets slide up. Edward glanced over at them once more and cursed under his breath.

He brushed past me and grabbed the baskets himself. He carried them over to the guys and threw them down in front of them.

"See that girl over there?" He pointed towards me. "You're going to give her a big tip."

"I'd like to," the man laughed.

I cursed under my breath and hoped that Edward didn't hit him. I needed this job and the only reason I got it was because Rose worked here.

Edward's fists clenched at his sides as he walked away from the table. It had been interesting to say the least watching him come out of his shell. When I first met him he seemed really quiet…almost nerdy in a really hot way. He was still nerdy as hell, but he definitely wasn't shy anymore.

"Hey Rose, can you finish up with that table?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem Edward." She smiled and turned her eyes towards me. "You two have fun now."

I started to protest, but Edward had already untied my apron and set it on the counter. He slung his arm around my shoulder and toted me outside.

"So, what color are we going with today?" He asked.

"Red."

"Interesting…" He smiled as we walked to his car. He opened the door for me before hopping in his side.

We made our way to the store and waved at Eleazer as we passed the counter. My eyes instantly scanned through the rows of red sample colors looking for the right one. I pulled out a few as Edward flipped through some next to me. Rose. Cherry. Amorous.

"This one." I smiled and held it up to his face.

"Amorous?" He smiled a little but it didn't touch his eyes like it usually did. "Who's the lucky guy?" He took the sample from me and examined it a little closer.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." I grabbed the sample back from him and skipped towards the counter before he could interrogate me anymore. "Could you mix this up for me Eleazer?"

"Sure thing honey."

He started mixing the paint up and I eventually felt Edward step up behind me. We didn't speak for the rest of the time. There was this weird tension and I didn't know what it was about.

Eleazer finally finished with my paint and handed me the can.

"I got it." Edward quickly took it and started towards the registers. I shrugged and waved at Eleazer before running after him.

We paid at the front and walked in silence out to his car.

"What's wrong?" I asked once we got inside.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Okay." I turned forward but kept watching him from the corner of my eye. He was chewing anxiously on his fingernails as we sped out of the parking lot. He refused to look at me.

I finally got so fed up that I turned my whole body towards him and crossed my arms.

"Edward…" I said.

"What?" He kept his eyes forward.

"Edward, look at me…"

He slowly turned towards me and sighed. I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him. A smile crept across his face and he laughed a little under his breath, thankfully breaking some of the tension. He seemed to ease up a little after that, but I could tell something was still off.

He parked the car and grabbed the can from the back. We headed up to my apartment and he instantly started moving my furniture away from the walls. I grabbed us a couple of beers and went to join him.

I watched him as he opened the can and poured the paint into a clean pan. I reached down and grabbed a brush, dipping it into the paint and smearing a line across the wall. We made quick work of everything except for the top parts of the walls.

I sighed and leaned against the ladder beside me. For some reason I totally misjudged its strength and it plummeted towards the floor, taking me with it along the way. I landed rough on top and heard something snap. I hoped it was the ladder and not my body.

"Bella…" Edward rushed beside me and stated helping me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yep." I sighed and stumbled to my feet. "I think I broke the ladder." I glanced down at the ladder and noticed two of the steps were broken in half.

"I'd rather have a broken ladder than a broken Bella. Are you sure you're okay?" His fingers brushed over my body, checking for any damage.

"Yes. I'm just glad I didn't do anything embarrassing today," I said sarcastically.

He shook his head and smirked at me before stepping back, finally sure of the fact that I was indeed unharmed.

"Now, how are we going to get the tops of the wall?" I put my hands on my hips and looked up. Edward was tall, but he was no Sasquatch. There was no way the tops of these walls were getting painted without a ladder.

"I guess we'll just have to improvise." He smirked and bent down. "Hop on."

"Really?"

"Do you want your room to look like this forever?" He glanced up at the unpainted part and I cringed.

"No." I grabbed a paintbrush and crawled onto his shoulders. He reached for the paint pan and slowly stood up, gripping my leg with one hand.

I could barely reach the top of the wall, but it was enough to make it look decent. I'd probably be painting it again in another few months anyway. Edward and I talked about our days and everything seemed to go back to normal for a while.

When everything was finished he set down the paint pan and flopped both of us down on my bed. I turned towards him, propping myself up with my elbow so I could really see him. His cheeks were a little flushed and his chest was heaving up and down. Before I could think, I reached over and ran my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and hummed a little under his breath as my fingers worked again and again. My body unconsciously kept inching closer and closer to him with each moment. I brushed his hair out of his face and smiled before tucking my arms underneath me.

"That felt good…" He mumbled.

"Thank you for helping me," I said.

"No problem." He opened his eyes and turned towards me, seemingly unsurprised by how close I was to him. He reached over and laid his arm lazily across my waist. "You look really beautiful."

"Thanks."

I could tell he was a little drunk. I probably shouldn't have let him carry me around like he did because that was just another accident waiting to happen. Edward turned into a clumsy Bella when he had too much to drink.

"I've always thought you were beautiful…" he mumbled, "from the first moment I saw you."

I felt the heat rush through my body as I watched his lips move.

"Edward…" I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them again, his face was inches from mine. He stared at me for a long time in silence before glancing down at my lips. He licked his lips and looked up at me once more before pressing his lips softly against mine.

He slowly sucked my bottom lip between his and massaged it gently with his tongue. I whimpered and fisted my hands in his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

He suddenly froze and pulled away, a confused look of panic across his face. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I'm sorry."

He sat up and wiped at his lips as I lay there in shock. "It's okay…" I wanted to tell him everything now. I felt like I could tell him how I felt about him.

"No, it's not." He shook his head. "I have to go." He hopped off of the bed and started frantically looking for his jacket.

"You can stay here, you don't have to go home." I sat up and ran my fingers nervously through my hair.

"I can't." He shook his head again and started towards the door.

"Edward, you can't drive, you're drunk," I protested.

"I'll take a cab."

Before I could get another word in, he slammed the door behind him and he was gone. I sat on the bed for a moment going through everything that had just happened. He kissed me. I kissed him. He freaked out and bailed. Why?

I felt my heart sink into my stomach. It was a mistake. He thought kissing me was a mistake and now he hated me. I buried my head in my hands and allowed a tear to fall down my cheek. I lost him.

Green

"Have you talked to him at all?" Rose handed me a cup of coffee and sat down beside me.

"I texted him a week ago and all he said was that he was busy…" I blew on the hot liquid and shook my head. "Everything is so messed up."

Edward and I hadn't really talked in two weeks. Two weeks. That's like an eternity for us. And I've had to watch two episodes of Wipeout by myself.

"I still think you should tell him." Rose took a sip and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What good would that do now?"

"Well…in your eyes everything is fucked, right?"

"Obviously."

"So, what will it hurt to tell the man that you love him? At least you'll know you did everything you could. And if he doesn't want you after that then it's his loss."

"Can we just not talk about it?" I closed my eyes and leaned back against the couch. She changed the subject and we didn't talk about Edward for the rest of the day, but that didn't mean I didn't think about him.

Rose eventually left my apartment. I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the broken heap of ladder in the corner of my room. I took a deep breath and slipped on my coat before grabbing my keys off the counter and heading out. I was going to tell him.

I figured I should try the store first, just in case he had been working as much as he said he was. I jogged through the store and back to the paint section. Eleazer was at the counter like usual, but I didn't see Edward.

"Hey Bella," Eleazer said.

"Is he here?" I said, almost out of breath.

"Stocking in aisle 8." He nodded to his right and I took off. I smiled as I flew down the aisles. 11…10…9…And finally 8. I whipped around the corner and my smile instantly faded. Edward was there. His arms were wrapped tightly around a skinny redhead. She pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

There was a dagger in my chest. I swore to God it was real. I could feel the pain in my heart. I cowered back and wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to hold myself together as I watched them.

"I'll see you later then?" The girl asked.

"Definitely," Edward said. She touched his arm and smiled before waving at him. She started towards me, completely oblivious to the heartache I was experiencing. She brushed past me and I finally looked up at him. His eyes were frozen on me, his jaw slack like he was struggling to find the right words.

"Forget it," I whispered to myself. I spun around and started back towards the counter. I heard him running after me, but I ignored him. I marched up to the samples and started fingering through all of them. When I hit a bright shade of green called 'Envy,' I stopped and threw it up on the counter.

"Didn't you just redo your room?" Eleazer asked. His smile faded when he saw my face.

"I don't like the red anymore." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently as he started mixing the paint.

Do not cry. Do not cry. I want to cry.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. He jogged up beside me. "Hey!" He lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned away from him. I wasn't trying to be immature; I just couldn't look at him. It was my own fault that all this happened. I fell for him and he didn't fall for me back. It wasn't his fault. I did this.

"There you go, Bella." Eleazer handed me my paint and glanced curiously at Edward. "Have a nice night." I grabbed my can and started towards the front of the store. I felt him following me, but he didn't say anything.

I got up to the front and went in the first register. The cashier was relatively new as far as I knew.

"Hi, how are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"I feel like shit, how about yourself?"

He stared back at me, unsure of what his response should be.

"I'll take care of it Mike," Edward said. He pulled Mike away from the register and took his spot.

"You're not supposed to ring up people while I'm still logged in…" Mike complained.

Edward glared at him and Mike quickly disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he scanned my paint. I reached in my purse and grabbed my credit card. "So you aren't talking to me now?"

"You should recognize the gesture," I snapped. I handed him my credit card and quickly signed the slip he gave me.

"Can I stop by after work, I need to talk to you." He handed me my copy of the receipt.

"No. You can go talk to your girlfriend. Fuck off." I grabbed my paint and stormed out of the store.

I was fuming the whole way home. The more I thought about it the more angry I got with him. Sure I loved him, but I didn't force him to kiss me. He did that all on his own. I guess he had a little help from Sam Adams, but that was beside the point.

When I got home I started the usual routine. Except it wasn't usual because he wasn't here.

I barely got one wall painted before I heard him burst through my door.

"What the Hell Bella?" He screamed. I kept painting my wall this hideous shade of green and hoped he would go away. "Bella!"

"You kissed me Edward!" I spun around and pointed my paintbrush at him. "You kissed me and it's not fair!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Why? Why are you sorry? Am I really that horrible? You told me I was beautiful." I wiped away a tear from my eye.

"You are beautiful…" He took a step towards me and took my face in his hands. "And I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I thought you would hate me. You said….you said there was someone else."

"You were the someone else, you asshole! I'm in love with you and now you're with her!"

"With who?"

"That girl at the store. I saw you hugging her."

"Tanya?" He shook his head. "That's my cousin. She's in town for business and stopped by to see me. We were supposed to have dinner tonight but I called and cancelled because of your little temper tantrum!"

"Why are we yelling at each other?" I screamed.

"I don't know!" His shoulders heaved up and down. "Did you mean it?" He asked, diverting his eyes to the floor.

"Did I mean what?"

"That you love me." He looked up at me and sighed.

"Yes."

"Good." He took a step forward and ran his fingers through his hair. "Because I'm so in love with you that it hurts."

A moment later his lips were pressed against mine, frenzied and rushed. His tongue darted out and slipped between my lips, searching desperately for mine. If I didn't feel it before, I felt it now, all the way down to my bones. I loved him.

We stumbled backwards and I was pretty sure I stepped in the damn paint pan again, but I didn't care. My knees hit the back of the bed and I fell back, pulling Edward with me. I loved the feeling of his body pressed against mine. It was so warm that I felt like my entire being was on fire. It didn't burn hot, just slow and deep centering on the pit of my stomach.

I smiled against his lips and reached for the hem of his shirt. I struggled to get it off, but eventually pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. His fingers brushed down my ribs and started fumbling with the button on my jeans. He made quick work of it and swiftly pulled them down. I lifted my hips and kicked my legs until I heard them land on the floor beside his shirt.

He sat up for a moment, pulling me with him. He kissed me one last time before he stood up and undid his jeans. He wasn't shy as he pulled both them and his boxers down to his ankles. I smirked and reached under my shirt to unclasp my bra. He reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off before attaching his lips to mine again.

He laid me back down on the bed and skimmed his fingers along my stomach as his tongue caressed mine. He paused for a moment at the waistline of my underwear. When I didn't protest he slid his hand inside. His fingers started working against me before they slipped inside, eliciting a groan from him. I arched my hips up into his palm as he curled his fingers, massaging me into ecstasy.

I whimpered and bit down on his lip as he pushed me over the edge for the first time. My entire body shuddered under him as he moved his hips instinctively against mine. I hummed as he pulled his hand from my underwear and skillfully pulled them down my legs. A moment later, he was holding my face in his hands. His lips danced light across my jaw and up to my lips. He opened his eyes as he hovered above me and stared intently into mine. I turned my head slightly to the side and took his thumb between my teeth. His eyes fluttered shut as he finally pushed inside me. I wrapped one leg around his body and pushed him deeper.

The bed squeaked as our hips moved together in sync with one another, almost like we'd been together forever. It felt familiar and completely new at the same time. He dropped his hand and grazed it down my chest, taking his time to touch me like I wanted to be touched.

I swallowed hard and bit down on my lip as he steadied himself, placing his elbows on either side of my head.

"I wanted this for so long," he breathed.

I nodded in agreement and reached up to kiss him. He started moving faster and I felt myself creeping closer and closer. "I want you there with me…"

He grunted and dropped his head to my chest as we moved together. My entire body tensed up and burst like a spring a moment before he shivered above me. He pushed inside me one last time before collapsing on top of me.

My entire body was buzzing around him. My hands roamed freely up and down his bare back as we rode it out together. He swirled his tongue across the damp skin of my chest and turned his eyes up to me.

"Can we do that again?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips.

I laughed and rolled him over so I could straddle his waist. I pulled the covers over our heads, enveloping us in darkness…

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of Edward's fingers dancing up and down my spine.

"Good morning…" I mumbled, snuggling deeper into my pillow.

"Good morning." Edward leaned down and kissed my bare back.

"Good morning," Rose said from across the room. I screamed and Edward sat up, desperately pulling blankets over the top of us. "Don't worry, I've already seen more than I wanted, there's nothing you can do about it now."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I figured you might need some retail therapy after our little chat last night, but now I can see that it's not needed." Her eyes darted between us as she took a loud sip of her drink. "Good work guys." She nodded, turned around and left.

"I am so sorry…" I sighed.

"It's…okay…I guess." Edward laughed and laid back down. I shook my head and joined him. He glanced at the sporadically painted wall. "So…" He smirked. "It looks like we have some painting to do, love…"


End file.
